Because He Is The World
by celestial illusion
Summary: Tamaki doesn't exist on this earth to learn about the world, but rather, to teach the people in it about innocence, happiness, and hope.


Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran, do you think I'd be sitting here writing fanfiction?

A/N: The people in this story are compared to things that you may consider odd or somewhat out of place, so I am just letting you know that these comparisons are based off some of the 22 Major Arcana tarots. I got the information from tarotchallenge at livejournal, but that is an icon challenge so this was inspired by that community, but is not for that challenge.

Because He is the World

By: Celestial Illusion

_Without Tamaki, there'd be no host club. Without his best friend, Kyouya would never dare to surpass the limits. Without their lord, the twins would still be alone. Without Tama-chan, Honey would be hiding his true self, which not only makes him sad, but Mori too. Without the Suoh heir, Haruhi would not know of innocence. Without Tamaki, life just wouldn't be the same._

Kyouya is like a magician, for he has the ability to seemingly control the world, yet it is only an illusion to the eyes of the audience. He is human after all, (for magic only exists in fairy tales, stories, and love) and the source of his power resides in the manipulation within his heart. He knows just how to change the circumstances of any situation to perfectly allow his desired outcome. For Kyouya, life is marked by expectancy, and therefore the predictability of people, the world, and life in general. As he sits at his laptop, typing numbers and calculations, he beings to wonder if Tamaki's unpredictability is the sole reason that Kyouya is drawn to him.

The twins are like lovers, but not in the traditional sense. Their romance is forbidden, taboo, but in the end that is exactly what makes it so alluring, for what is love without the angst, mystery, and tension that accompanies it? They are oblivious to the world; they only need each other, but the world never stops spinning and nothing can ever stay the same. As Kaoru walks across the third music room, he helps Hikaru taunt Tamaki, and although his heart is in it, his mind is in other places. He thinks that Tamaki's ability to be perceptive and wise in the most unexpected ways is what draws the twins to the king. Just like everyone else, he could not tell them apart, but he alone had told them the solution to their problem. Tamaki is still part of 'them,' but the way the twins care deeply about their lord, though they don't always show it, can almost create the illusion of the king being part of 'us.' Kaoru thinks—no, he knows—that life wouldn't be the same without Tamaki. As Hikaru smiles at his brother, he thinks of nothing at all.

Honey and Mori are like strength, not only physical, but in their hearts too. With the ability to take out even the Ootori family police, they also aren't afraid to be themselves. They show the host club that there is strength and protection in numbers and that dependency on one another doesn't always make you weak. Without Honey, Mori can't be happy; without Mori, Honey can only be sad. The two make an extraordinary pair, and they show family bonds at their strongest. As the cousins sit down to enjoy some tea and cake, Mori thinks that Honey displays his purest strength when he eats strawberry cake with Usa-chan because he is not afraid to be himself. Honey knows this too, and he can't help but wonder if the two of them are drawn to Tamaki because the host club king knows this as well.

Haruhi is like the empress, but she is also like the high priestess. She knows things that nobody else does, and perhaps it is because of the way she notices the little details in life. The commoner knows that Hikaru is just a little more evil, and Kaoru, a little more compassionate. She knows that Mori sacrifices his own well-being for that of Honey's, but in the end it only makes him happier. She knows that beneath Kyouya's tough exterior, there lies a heart. She brings understanding and peace to the host club, and although at times she would rather not know how the minds of these odd boys work, she often stumbles upon clues to what makes them tick, and when she does it only makes her all the more curious. As Haruhi serves her customers, she realizes that every time she learns new things about Tamaki, she never fails to be utterly amazed. How can a boy with such tragic family conflicts be so genuinely happy? Haruhi thinks that the more she understands Tamaki, the more she understands that there is still good in this world. She doesn't know why she is drawn to this particular boy; perhaps it's because he's caring and so willing to help others, or that he never ceases to surprise her with the depth that lies just a little beyond the seemingly shallow exterior. Haruhi doesn't know any of this for sure, but she does know that even after all his suffering, Tamaki's smile will always and forever be genuinely real.

Tamaki is like everything—the emperor, the fool, justice, the sun, the world. He is the 'father' of the host club, and one could say that he saved all of their lives. He is a walking contradiction, both ignorant and perceptive, both selfish and selfless. He is oblivious of the most obvious things, but he is insightful enough to tell the very nature and soul of a person after knowing them only two days. He always gets what he wants, but he'll never turn down an opportunity to help someone, whether it is his best friend or worst enemy. To know Tamaki is to better understand the world in which we live. He is the human form of wisdom, but nobody knows it. If you know Tamaki, you'll know that nothing is impossible, that the ones who have suffered and are still able to smile are the ones who have truly become one with the universe, and that, in the world, there will always be innocence in its purest form if just know where to look. The host club king has the ability to change the lives of everyone he comes in contact with, and perhaps with that ability alone, he will learn to conquer the obstacles of being human. As Tamaki bows to a group of giggling girls, every host club members steals a glance at the extravagant boy, but the looks are subtle and moment is fleeting, and not even Haruhi knew, that for one millisecond, everyone's eyes laid upon this boy. Tamaki doesn't think of anything particularly important or thought-provoking, for he doesn't exist on this earth to learn about life, but rather, to teach the world about innocence, happiness, and hope.

To everyone in the host club, Tamaki is everything, but above all, he is the world.


End file.
